Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories/ArchAngelus/Part 14
AA:*Ahem* Ladies and Gentleman, Prepare for... Producer: Eh, AA...Who did you call? AA: Ronan, the Abyss Knight! Ronan: For the Glory of Canaban! Why did you called me right now? AA: I need some help...Let's start! Event: Icy Ambush AA: When you get back to Castle Oblivion from Hollow Bastion, a member of Organization XIII will be waiting for you. Producer: *Cahem* It's Vexen, who, as suspected by Sora, is making Riku evil. Ronan: Let's try! There is little conversation before the time for battle comes. Director: My turn! Freezes nearby enemies. Attacking a frozen enemy deals greater damage. |Strategy=Vexen is a tough battle, namely because of his two health bars and his shield, which he constantly has raised. Don't even bother trying to attack directly while he has his shield up. Use the sleight of combined Cloud cards and keep trying to get behind him, since he doesn't seem to be blocking his backside. The player should consider bringing the Oogie Boogie, Captain Hook, Jafar, or Maleficent Enemy Cards into the batle, for each of these will either make attacking Vexen easier or aid Sora in terms of HP and survival. Should Vexen activate an Attack Card, he will perform a single slash with his Frozen Pride. This can be dodged with a simple run or even Dodge Roll. If Vexen plays a Magic Card, he'll shoot a Blizzara spell at Sora. This attack is easily dodged, especially with Dodge Roll. Vexen will also only have access to one Sleight, Freeze. When this Sleight is executed, the boss will attempt to freeze Sora in a block of ice, with damage slowly being dealt to Sora as he's trapped. A well-timed run or Dodge Roll can be used to avoid the ice block, but should Sora get captured, the player will have to wait for the ice to break. Vexen will repeat these tactics throughout the battle, so the same strategies can be used each time. Attack Vexen from behind enough times or bombard him with magic Sleights, and he'll fall rather quickly.}} AA: Once you've defeated Vexen, he'll escape and the scene will switch to Organization members Larxene, Axel, and Marluxia having a conversation. The discussion seems to be about Vexen. Once this cutscene is done, go up the stairs to see a new world - Twilight Town. Floor 11: See the Sunset Inflict fire damage on enemies in front of you with a powerful attack. |RR= Warp Eliminate all enemies in sight. Enemies that vanish will not drop prizes. Not always successful. |Characters= File:Vexen KHD.png|'Vexen' File:Axel KHD.png|Axel |Heartless= File:Shadow (KHII).png|Shadow File:Soldier KH2.png|Soldier File:Air Soldier KH.png|Air Soldier File:Barrel Spider KH.png|Barrel Spider }} AA: Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry! Fast, Fast, FAST! White Rabbit: Hey, this is my quote! AA: No time for talks, eastery! Ronan, continue Ronan: So, When you first arrive at Twilight Town (after the cutscene), you'll find that originally weak Heartless are at much higher levels than they once were. Nevertheless, kill all of the Heartless in this room and strike the door. Synthesize using a card with a value of 1 or more and you'll enter Room 2. Go to the south door in this room and synthesize using a Moogle Card if one is in your possession. If not, kill all of the Heartless in Room 3 like you normally would and synthesize at the door to make a value of 8 or more. AA: In Room 4, strike the door and synthesize using cards with a value of 9 or more. Get rid of all the Heartless in Room 5 and then backtrack to Room 2. Go to the door at the north of the room and synthesize using a card with a value of 7 or higher. In Room 6, go to the north door and synthesize using a card with a value of 1 or more. In Room 7, after clearing the room of Heartless, strike the door and synthesize using a card with a value of 5 or more, a card with a value of 5 or less, a Magic Card, and the Key of Beginnings. After the cutscene, you'll face another fight with Vexen. Ronan: And now you can leave the Floor, As i'm doing with this Walkthrough...I have to save some princesses, y'a know^^ AA: Indeed...Thanx for the help Ronan! Producer: Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...And now? Director: Isn't it obvious? Onward! Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories walkthrough